The truth doesn't always hurt
by whitefaith
Summary: [complete] After an argument, Ron is forced to speak the truth that he has felt for so long [hgrw]


Title: The truth doesn't always hurt

Rating: PG [WARNING: contains slash]

AN: I wrote this for a challenge from a friend. I don't ship this, in fact, it kinda squicks me, but I wrote it anyway. Thanks to Br0ken_dreams for the challenge, and be aware I shall never write this ship again unless challeneged.

***

Hermione's hand clenched tightly around her wand, and then slackened for fear of snapping the wand. Her teeth clamped together, mainly in frustration and if it wasn't for her good background it dental hygiene she would have ground them.

Harry was creeping slowly out of the common room where the entire problem seemed to be centred. The first and second years that had been sitting idly in groups and chatting when Ron had come running in were long gone. The entire room was now in fact empty besides Ron standing one end, some sort of material in hand, and Hermione at other, with Crookshanks protectively at her side.

"Why can't you just keep control of that stupid animal?" 

Ron's face was beginning to match the shade of his hair.

"He's not stupid; he just has better taste in clothes than you!"

As she praised Crookshanks, Hermione leant down and affectionately scratched the ball of fur behind the ears.

"Harry, I don't have bad taste in clothes, do I?"

Harry was trapped, and stuttered out, "No, of course not…"

"What do you mean that ripped Cannons jumper was good taste?" Hermione yelled straight back.

Harry froze and looked wildly between the feuding pair. Unable to make a decision, he ran from the room to his dorm.

Alone now, Ron lowered his voice a fraction.

"That jumper was a family heirloom."

"It barely fitted you anymore."

"Ginny could have had it; I was going to pass it down!"

"You can barely tell Crookshanks touched it, what's a couple more rips mean in something that is falling apart anyway?"

"Well, it's too late now, isn't it Hermione, an entire sleave is missing, I can't even get Mum to fix it."

"Ron, if it matters that much I'll buy you a new one next time we are in Hogsmeade.." Hermione took a few steps towards Ron as she spoke, closing the distance between them.

Ron sighed, defeated.

"No, it doesn't matter that much, I just, I don't want that thing touching my stuff."

He turned and walked away from the approaching Hermione, the tension between them too much.

"Look, Hermione, I, er, well, if you want me I'll be down at the lake."

With that, Ron began to stalk out of the room, leaving Hermione, still and shocked.

"Ron, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

With that the portrait swung shut behind him.

It took a few minutes for the rest of Gryffindor to realise the fight was over and it was safe to come out of whatever hole they were hiding in. When they did they found a silent Hermione not reading a book but sitting dead straight on the couch. Harry sat down delicately beside her, and asked what was wrong.

"I don't know… Ron's angry about something." Hermione was on the verge of tears and Harry putt an arm caringly around her shoulder. Had Hermione not known Harry was 'seeing' Draco, she may have read something into this, but in her distraught state nothing made sense.

"Where is Ron then?"

"Down at the lake…"

"Do you want me to see what's wrong?"

Although Harry already knew he acted as baffled as Hermione.

"Thanks Harry, you are too good to me, I'll be down in the library if you find anything out."

With that Harry hugged Hermione and went in search of answers from Ron.

Ron's head whipped around suddenly as Harry approached.

"Oh, hi Harry, I thought you might be Hermione."

"Thought I might be, or hoped I might be?"

"A little of both I suppose"

Harry sighed and looked at his friend who was throwing rocks, lazily watching the ripples they created in the lake.

"You've got to tell her, mate."

"I don't have to tell her anything, Harry."

"She's really confused and upset, she wants to know what's wrong, and you can't pretend this is about her cat anymore."

"I know… Okay…"

Ron stood up, finally making a decision and began to walk quickly off, before he could change his mind. He got twenty steps away when he stopped and faced Harry again, who laughed.

"She's in the library" Harry yelled.

Hermione stared at the cover of the book. It was a nice, leather bound cover, and she was pretty sure it would be a nice book if she could conjure the energy to open it.

Ron watched her for a moment, lost in everything he loved about her, the way her eyes looked so distant when she concentrated and how every few minutes she would push and escaping curl away from her face.

Finally he cleared his throat and Hermione looked up suddenly.

"Oh, hi," she said, nervously, standing up and smoothing her skirt.

"I owe you and explanation," Ron began, "I acted like a git before, the jumper really didn't matter…"

He paused and stepped forward, lacing his fingers through hers hesitantly. She unconsciously licked her lips and Ron felt the heat of a blush crawling up his neck.

"I've been thinking about something for a while, about you and me and I've decided that I have to tell you something…"

Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat and she stared at Ron expectantly.

He looked at his feet once and then back at her before speaking.

"I really like you, and I was wondering if-you'd-be-my-girlfriend-or-at-least-give-me-a-go."

The last half of his sentence came out as a rush, and Hermione's brow scrunched up for a moment as she decoded what he'd said, then, almost imperceptibly she nodded.

Ron took this as permission and raised his free hand to her cheek to push that stray bit of hair aside for her and leant in so his lips met hers.

As they kissed Ron forgot about everything else except her skin pliant underneath his, Hermione just moaned quietly and melted into him, knowing that this was what she wanted.

From the door way Draco whispered into Harry's ear, "That's disgusting, talk about public displays of affection; some of us want to eat later…"

Harry laughed but nobody except Draco heard, Harry not wanting to disturb the new couple. 

"You must admit, Draco, it is sweet, and you've never had a problem with our displays of public affection before."

"Too true…"

As if to prove the point Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck and nipped at the skin there, taking Harry by the hand and leading him in the direction of the Slytherin dorms.

Madame Pince shook her head as she passed both Harry and Draco on their way out the door and Hermione and Ron, but she didn't say a word, and allowed a small smile to creep across her face.


End file.
